Joker and Harley: The Long Way to El Sacramento
by Joker und Harley
Summary: Joker und Harley, das verrückteste Liebespaar der Comicgeschichte auf der Flucht vor Batman. Read and Review! Achtung! Enthält teilweise Szenen die für jüngere Leser unter euch NICHT geeignet sind! Mischung aus: Horror, Romance, Humor und Action
1. Der Beginn der Flucht

**Anmerkung der Autoren: **Batman, Joker, Harley & Co gehören DC und Bob Kane.

**JOKER AND HARLEY: THE LONG WAY TO EL SACRAMENTO**

**1. Teil by Joker**

Joker und seine neu gewonnene Freundin, die ehemalige Psychiaterin Doktor Harleen Quinzel, die sich nun Harley Quinn nennt, inszenierten in der Arkham Anstalt einen blutigen Aufstand und nutzten das allgemeine Chaos zur Flucht.

Sie fuhren in die Wohnung die der Mann bewohnte, der später einmal durch eine Tragödie zum Joker werden sollte. Joker wies Harley an schnell zu ihrem Versteck zu gehen und etwas Ausrüstung mitzubringen (ein paar Handfeuerwaffen, Munition, Aufzeichnungen, Granaten und Jokers Anzug). Harley kam mit einem verschmitztem Grinsen und der Ausrüstung des Jokers zurück und sagte immer wieder mit leuchtenden Augen, dass sie eine Überraschung für den Joker habe, die er erst später zu Gesicht bekommen würde, während der Joker nur ein Stöhnen für sie übrig hatte, sich umzog und seine Ausrüstung anzog.

Joker steht auf, blickt noch zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben ernst in die erbärmliche Wohnung die er früher bewohnte, strich sich durchs Haar, schaute Harley an und sagte: „Honigschnecke, wieso lässt du nicht den Wagen vom guten Doktor A. verschwinden und beschaffst einen Neuen, einen Laster oder so was".

Harley zieht einen Schmollmund und will grade was sagen, als der Joker ohne zu zögern eine Dessert Eagle zieht, auf ihren Kopf richtet und abdrückt. Harley wirft sich mit einem Kreischen zu Boden und betrachtet fassungslos das Riesenloch in der Wand.

Joker sieht sie an, lächelt und sagt: „Süße, lass mich bitte nicht betteln".

Joker richtet die Waffe abermals auf Harley, die daraufhin sofort weinend aus dem Zimmer verschwindet.

Joker: „Frauen, nie kann man mit ihnen mal ein ernstes Wort reden, nehmen immer alles gleich persönlich. Ich wette, sie reagiert sich jetzt irgendwo ab".

**BOOOOOOOOM**

Eine gewaltige Explosion von draußen ertönt, Joker sieht aus dem Fenster (genau wie gerade alle anderen in diesem Wohnhaus) und sieht Harley wie sie vor Arkhams Wagen steht - besser gesagt - vor dem, was von ihm übrig geblieben ist: Eine große schwarze brennende Ruine.

Joker setzt sich hin und schaut nachdenklich in den gesprungenen kleinen Handspiegel der in der Wohnung herumliegt ,als er in den Spiegel blickt und seine blasse Haut, seine grünen Haare und die roten Lippen sieht, entfährt ihm ein Lächeln.

Joker: „Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand... Ahahaha hahaha **HAHAHAHAHA**!"

Joker rammt seine behandschuhte Faust durch den Spiegel und starrt in den Spiegel der jetzt nur noch aus einem runden Holzrahmen mit Griff besteht.

Joker: „Wer hat den rosigsten, strahlendsten Teint im ganzem Land? Hallo Spieglein? Spieglein?"

Joker schüttelt den Spiegel wie ein kaputtes Radio und wirft ihn schließlich lachend durch den Raum, als plötzlich eine Hupe ertönt. Joker schaut aus dem Fenster und sieht Harley in einem Lastwagen sitzen.

Joker verlässt das Wohnhaus und geht zu Harley auf die Straße, die schon in einem Lastwagen sitzt.

Der Fahrer liegt ohnmächtig auf der Straße.

Joker öffnet die Wagentür und steigt ein.

Harley: „Hast du alles erledigt?" 

Joker: „Ja, ich habe mich noch von einem sehr alten Freund verabschiedet. Ich glaube, Doktor A. nannte das Vergangenheitsbewältigung. Schade, dass ich mich nicht auch noch von meinen ganzen alten Nachbarn verabschieden konnte, aber ich habe meinem Freund klargemacht, dass sich unsere Wege trennen. Fahr los Harl, ach und noch was...".

Harley fährt los.

"...wir haben keine Granaten mehr".

Das Wohnhaus explodiert in einem riesigen Feuerball und Jokers Gelächter hallt durch Gothams Straßen.


	2. Auf der Flucht

**JOKER UND HARLEY **

**THE LONG**** WAY TO EL SACRAMENTO**

**2. Teil by Joker**

Batman sitzt am Steuer des Batmobils und verfolgt die Spur des Jokers als plötzlich eine Nachricht durch den Polizeifunk hereinkommt:

Achtung! Wohnhaus 34 in der Crime Alley gesprengt, der Joker wurde am Tatort gesehen. Wiederhole: Wohnhaus in der Crime Alley gesprengt. Schätzungsweise der Joker. Wurde am Tatort gesehen. Nur mit äußerster Vorsicht nähern. Objekt ist extrem gefährlich. Wiederhole: Extrem gefährlich. Batman fährt sofort mit Vollgas in die Crime Alley. Während Batman den "Wagen" durch die Straßen steuert, aktiviert er auf dem Armaturenbrett seinen Bordcomputer der mit dem Computer in der Höhle verbunden ist. Batman sagt: „Wohnhaus 34, Crime Alley". Sofort erscheint das alte baufällige Wohnhaus auf dem Monitor, 1920 erbaut, 31 Bewohner und sonst nur das übliche Zeug über Restauration nach dem ersten und zweiten Weltkrieg. Der Rest war belanglos. Batman runzelt nachdenklich die Stirn: Wieso sprengte der Joker dieses Haus und gefährdet dadurch seine Flucht? Was verbindet ihn mit diesem Haus? Was ist sein Motiv? Hatte er jemals eins? Batman drückt wieder auf einen Knopf und sofort erscheint auf dem Bildschirm das Gesicht seines Erzfeindes mit Kriminalakte. Batman liest sie sich leise durch und fragt sich, wie viele Leute denn noch sterben müssen, bevor dieser Wahnsinn endet. Das Batmobil stoppt direkt vor dem Wohnhaus, das gerade bis auf die Grundmauern niederbrennt. Batman steigt aus und sieht einen Mann auf der Straße liegen, kaum bei Bewusstsein. Batman schaut ihn sich an: Blutige Nase und eine Platzwunde am Kopf, aber ansonsten in Ordnung. Er geht hin und fragt den Mann was passiert ist. Der schaut ihn nur fassungslos an und sagt: „Sie sind - sie sind - Batman. Da lag so eine blonde Frau auf der Straße. Ich stieg aus und dachte sie ist verletzt. Ich wollte nach ihr sehen, als sie mir plötzlich ein Gummihuhn über den Kopf zieht. Danach wurde alles schwarz und ich ging zu Boden und hörte nur noch wie diese Verrückte davon redete, wie ihr Pupsie doch staunen würde, wenn sie ihm ihr neues Heim am Hafen zeigen würde. Und dann weiß ich gar nichts mehr". Batman schaut sich das eingestürzte Wohnhaus an und ist sicher in diesem Haus hat keiner überlebt. Batman ballt die Faust unter seinem Umhang, steigt in den Wagen und fährt Richtung Hafen. Am Hafen angekommen steigt er aus und sieht sofort von weitem, dass ein altes eingezäuntes Lagerhaus von zwei bewaffneten Typen am Eingang bewacht wird. Batman schwingt sich leise über den alten Gitterzaun und geht langsam auf die beiden Wachleute zu, die ihn jetzt auch bemerkt haben und sofort ihre Maschinenpistolen auf ihn richten. Batman: „Waffen runter , sofort!" Der erste Wachmann, ein bulliger Typ mit Schnauzbart schaut ihn an und sagt hämisch: „Wieso sollte ich das tun, Freak? Wollte schon immer mal wissen, ob du Kugelsicher bist. FEUER!!" Beide Wachleute feuern sofort blindlings in Batmans Richtung, als er plötzlich einen Aufschrei von seinem Partner hört. Der Wachmann mit dem Schnauzbart hört auf zu feuern und blickt seinen Partner neben sich an: „Verdammt, Lou was is... . Oh mein Gott!" In Lous Unterarm stecken drei Minibatarangs und Lou schaut die ganze Zeit seinen Arm an und schreit wie am Spieß. Als er seinen Blick von Lou abwendet, sieht er Batman vor sich stehen. Bevor er reagieren kann, packt Batman sie sofort beide an den Köpfen und schlägt sie mit einem lauten Krachen zusammen und steht nun vor der geschlossenen Türe. Batman schaltet seine Maske auf Wärmesensoren und erkennt sofort fünf rote Flecken hinter der Tür die mit Maschinengewehren im Anschlag davor stehen. Im Inneren vor der Tür: Anführer: „Keine Widerrede, der Boss hat gesagt, wir sollen vor dieser Tür auf die Fledermaus warten und ich habe keine Lust ihm zu sagen, dass wir dafür zuviel Schiss haben. Er ist ein Mensch, was kann er schon tun und ich meine wie soll er hier an uns vorbeikommen? Wir sind fünf Männer und bewachen den einzigen Eingang und sobald er diese Tür öffnet, pumpen wir alles in den Eingang was wir haben, verstanden Männer?" Alle nicken zustimmend. Eine kleine Sprengladung explodiert und die Tür fliegt aus den Angeln. Sofort eröffnen die Männer das Feuer und bemerken nicht, wie sich das Dachfenster leise öffnet. Der Anführer der Gruppe kann durch den ganzen Rauch kaum was sehen und leert sein ganzes Magazin in den Türeingang. Als das Magazin leergeschossen ist, dreht er sich zu seinen Männern und schreit: „Feuer einstellen! Ich glaub wir haben ihn". Sein Blick fällt auf die zwei Männer genau neben ihm die ihn anschauen und wie von Geisterhand sofort zu Boden gehen. Nach einem prüfenden Blick sieht er die winzigen Pfeile in ihren Hälsen und schreit die anderen beiden Männer hinter ihm an: „Achtung! Er ist hier! Hört ihr nicht?" Die Beiden reißen entsetzt die Augen auf und gehen zu Boden wie die zwei vor ihnen. Als sie zu Boden gehen, sieht er Batman hinter ihnen stehen. Er breitet seinen Umhang aus und geht wie ein riesengroßer Raubvogel auf den Anführer zu und versetzt ihm einen Tritt in den Magen der ihn durch den Türeingang nach draußen schleudert und geht durch den Raum. Er sieht einen Brief der grob an die Wand genagelt wurde und liest ihn durch. Dort steht mit roter Tinte geschrieben: 3, 2, 1, TROTTEL Plötzlich hallt Gelächter durch den Raum, dass von irgendeinem Band abgespielt wird. Sofort sprintet Batman zum Ausgang, als die Bombe gezündet wird. Batman wird durch die gewaltige Explosion gegen den Zaun geschleudert und bleibt dort ohnmächtig liegen. Währenddessen sitzt Harley am Steuer, Joker schließt die Augen und fragt sich wie Batman seinen vorläufigen Abschied von Gotham wohl aufgenommen hat. 


	3. Batmans Alptraum

**JOKER UND HARLEY **

**THE LONG WAY TO EL SACRAMENTO**

**3. Teil by Joker**

Währendessen in Gotham City: Am Hafen hängt eine zerlumpte Gestalt in grauer Rüstung und schwarzem Cape schlaff an einem alten Zaun und kämpft gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit an. Batman hängt wie ein ausgeknockter Boxer im Zaun, seine Arme hängen schlaff herunter, er hat kaum genug Kraft um die Augen aufzuhalten. Er blickt an sich herunter: Die Rüstung an mehreren Stellen in der Brust gerissen, die ganze Rüstung am linken Arm hängt bis zum Handschuh in Fetzen herunter, ebenso wie das Cape. Er hat Blut in seinem Mund und Blei in seinen Beinen. "Die Rüstung hat grade noch gehalten, ohne den Anzug wäre ich jetzt tot. Das Problem ist nicht, dass die Bombe mir fast die Rüstung vom Körper gerissen hat, das Problem ist, dass meine Beine und Arme sich nicht mehr bewegen lassen und dass mir ständig die Augen zuf...". Batman fallen die Augen zu, sofort schlägt er sie wieder auf. Als er sieht, dass das Lagerhaus wieder steht - es steht nicht nur, er ist mitten drin - , kann sich immer noch nicht bewegen und sieht den Joker in seinem typischen lila Anzug vor ihm stehen wie er eine erschöpfte Gestalt mit sich hinter sich herschleift. Er schaut Batman an, lacht und sagt: „Schau ihn dir an Batman, dafür lebe ich. Du lebst nur in der Furcht, entweder du stirbst durch die, die du bekämpfst und bestrafst dich dadurch selber, hast aber deinen Seelenfrieden oder du lebst mit der Gewissheit, dass du immer noch da bist und auf ewig dazu verdammt bist den Tod zu suchen und niemals Frieden zu finden, dass nenn ich WAHNSINN". Er hat plötzlich eine Eisenstange in der Hand. Batman erkennt die Gestalt am Boden, es ist Jason. Joker hebt die Eisenstange und schlägt damit auf Jasons Rücken immer und immer wieder. Jason versucht wegzukriechen, aber der Joker schleift ihn am Umhang zurück und prügelt weiter abwechselnd mit der Eisenstange auf seinen Kopf und Rücken ein. Jason schafft es unter den Schlägen Batman anzusehen und zu sagen: „Batman, du musst tun was nötig ist. Verstehst du mich? Niemand sonst kann ihn aufhalten. Bitte... . Der Joker schlägt mit der Eisenstange auf Jasons Kopf ein, das Blut sprudelt wie ein roter Fluss aus seinem Mund, seiner Nase, aus der Stirn überall. Er röchelt: „Batman". Jason streckt seine Hand aus: „Hilf mir. BITTE lass mich nicht ... . Mit einem triumphalen Aufschrei schlägt der Joker jetzt doppelt so schnell auf Jason ein und schreit dabei: „JASON TODD, JASON TODD, JASON TODD, AHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Blut spritzt dem Joker ins Gesicht, der es sofort abwischt und lachend weiterschlägt. Batman sieht nur noch auf Jasons Hand, die er Batman immer noch hinhält. Sie zuckt unter den Schlägen, ebenso wie Jasons ganzer Körper zuckt, bis er plötzlich aufhört zu zucken und die Hand schlaff herabfällt. Joker hält die vor Blut triefende Eisenstange in der Hand, schaut Batman an und sagt mit einem irren Funkeln in den Augen: „Ich bin noch längst nicht fertig. Ich werde ewig weitermachen, bis du ganz allein bist Batman und wenn ich dann irgendwann herausgefunden habe, dass du Bruce Wayne heißt, besuche ich dich mal und du weißt, dass es nur einen Weg gibt, mich aufzuhalten und nur du kannst ihn gehen, aber schauen wir doch mal nach deinem Schützling. Joker geht zu Jasons leblosem Körper, hebt ihn hoch und hält die andere Hand unter Jasons Kinn, wo sofort Blut aus Jasons halboffenem Mund läuft und auf Jokers Handschuhe tropft, bewegt Jasons Mund und sagt: „Hey, ich bin ein Opfer Batmans, weil Batman zu feige ist um die zu schützen, die ihm nahe gehen". :Jokers Stimme wird energischer: „Und ich kriege alle deine Kinder der Nacht, ALLE". Jasons Körper verwandelt sich abwechselnd in Barbara, Dick, Tim, Jean Paul und Alfred, der ihn anschaut und sagt: „Mit Verlaub Sir, Sie hätten es beenden können Sir, schon vor langer Zeit. Währen Sie nur nicht verblendet von Ihrem selbstgerechten Zorn". Joker hebt den Arm mit der Eisenstange und schlägt nun auf Alfred ein der sich abwechselnd wieder in Dick, Barbara, Jean Paul und Tim verwandelt. Batman schreit wie ein Tier, steht auf und geht zu dem Joker und schlägt mit der Faust zu. Joker schaut ihn lächelnd an und sagt: „Ach, komm schon Brucy, dass können wir doch besser. HAHAHA". Batman prügelt nun mit seiner ganzen Kraft auf Jokers Körper ein. Seine Fäuste trommeln nun förmlich auf Jokers Gesicht ein, der ihn anschaut und lacht während Batman immer noch auf Joker einhämmert, verwandelt sich Jokers Gesicht langsam in eine blutende Masse. Batman packt ihn am Kragen seines grünen Hemdes, zieht ihn hoch und schleudert ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die nächste Wand. Joker steht wieder auf, versucht einen Schlag den Batman sofort abwehrt und erwidert. Dann rammt Joker sein Knie gegen das Kinn, zieht ihn wieder hoch und schlägt weiterhin wie ein Dampfhammer auf Jokers Gesicht ein: Links, rechts, links, rechts, linker Haken, Schlag in den Magen ,gegen das Kinn, Kopfstoß auf die Nase, Knie in den Magen, Jokers Kopf mehrmals gegen die harte Wand rammen und alles von vorne. Immer und immer wieder. Batman bricht ihm den Arm an drei verschiedenen Stellen, die Wut von Jahrzehnten entlädt sich in seiner Faust. Er stößt ihn immer wieder wie eine Stoffpuppe herum, hebt ihn wieder auf und schlägt weiter. Stoßt ihn wieder herum bis der Joker nicht mehr die Kraft hat aufzustehen. Schon ist Batman über ihm und hämmert mit den Fäusten auf Jokers Gesicht ein, bis er realisiert, dass er nur noch blutige Knochenstücke in den Boden rammt und von Jokers Gesicht kaum noch was übrig geblieben ist. Batman kniet über dem Joker und bemerkt, dass er sich in einer schmutzigen Sackgasse in Gotham befindet. Links und rechts von ihm liegen seine Eltern und starren ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Batman dreht sich um und sieht das ganze GCPD am Ende stehen. Allen voran Commissionar Gordon der sofort mit Tränen in den Augen das Feuer eröffnet. Jede Kugel trifft. Batman schreit, versucht zu reden, aber kein Wort kommt aus seiner Kehle. Er sieht nur die 22 Einschüsse in seiner Brust und das Blut, das literweise aus seinen Wunden sickert und Gothams dunkle Straßen tränkt. Er sinkt zu Boden und stottert vor sich hin: „Ich bin Bat...". Weiter kommt er nicht. Gordon geht zu ihm hin und sagt: „Du bist nicht Batman und du wirst SO niemals den Frieden finden den Du suchst". Er hält ihm die Pistole an den Kopf und drückt ab. Batman wacht schweißgebadet in der Höhle auf und hört sich Alfreds Schadensbericht an: Drei gebrochene Rippen, Schürfwunden, Verbrennungen zweiten Grades, leichte Gehirnerschütterung und zu guter Letzt das Kostüm stark lädiert. „Sie verdanken Ihr Leben nur dem glücklichen Umstand, dass Ihre Rüstung der Detonation gerade noch standgehalten hat und das Master Dick aufgrund des Notsignals in Ihrem Helm unverzüglich zu Ihrer Rettung geeilt ist. Sie sollten nun etwas schlafen, Master Bruce". Batman versucht von der Liege aufzustehen und wird von Alfred sofort wieder mit sanfter Gewalt in die Liege gedrückt: „Ich fürchte, Ich muss darauf bestehen, Master Bruce". Batman schaut seinen Freund an und sagt: „Alfred, wo ist Jo...". Sofort fällt Batman wieder in die tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit. Alfred schaut sich Bruce traurig an und sagt leise: „Es wird niemals enden, Master Bruce, aber seien Sie versichert, solange ich lebe werden Sie diese Bürde nicht alleine tragen". Alfred geht die lange Wendeltreppe hinauf und lässt Bruce unten in der Dunkelheit liegen um nach der Bügelwäsche und dem Braten zu sehen. 


	4. Die Fahrt

**JOKER UND HARLEY **

**THE LONG WAY TO EL SACRAMENTO**

**4. Teil by Harley**

Während ich den Wagen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durch die Straßen scheuche, sehe ich kurz zu Joker hinüber, der auf dem Beifahrersitz herumlümmelt und die Augen geschlossen hat. _„Ach, Pupsie, du musst sehr müde sein"_., denke ich bei mir und lächle ihn an, obwohl ich weiß, dass er es nicht sieht. In diesem Moment bin ich mir noch ganz sicher, dass ihm unser neues Zuhause am Hafen gefallen wird. 

Es fällt mir schwer nichts zu sagen, aber ich möchte meinen Schnuckel nicht verärgern. Als ich gerade eine gerade Strecke auf der Straße fahre, greife ich kurz mit der rechten Hand zu Joker hinüber und streichle ihm sanft über seine kalkweiße Wange. _„Was für ein hübscher Mann du doch bist, Mr. J".,_ denke ich dabei, achte nicht auf die Straße und sehe daher das Schlagloch nicht, über dass ich hinwegrase. Unser Fluchtwagen ruckelt herum und ich schaffe es nur mit Mühe, das Auto auf der Straße zu behalten. „Zum Glück schläfst du, Pupsie"., sage ich laut und handle mir einen wütenden Schlag in meine rechte Seite ein. „Hey! Was soll das, Mr. J?", rufe ich verwirrt. „Halt die Schnauze Harl und fahr weiter!", schreit er mich an. Ich seufze und tue was er sagt. Auch wenn er mich so anschreit flattern hunderte Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch. Das ist wahre Liebe!

Es wird noch eine Weile dauern bis wir am Hafen sind, aber so lange werde ich versuchen meinen geliebten Mr. J bei Laune zu halten. Ich fahre weiter und male mir in Gedanken aus wie schön unsere Zukunft in unserem neuen Heim sein wird.


	5. Am Hafen

**JOKER UND HARLEY **

**THE LONG WAY TO EL SACRAMENTO**

**5. Teil by Harley**

Endlich hatten wir den Hafen und unser schönes neues Zuhause erreicht. Ich platzte fast vor Freude, stieg aus dem Wagen, tanzte um das Fahrzeug herum und rief: „Pupsieschatz! Pupsielein! Komm doch raus und sieh dir unser schönes neues zu Hause an! Pupsiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!!" Zuerst war ich enttäuscht, da mein Liebling nicht aus dem Auto herauskam, doch dann ... stieg er endlich aus.

Ich tanzte weiter meinen Freudentanz und fiel meinem Schnuckel um den Hals, als er endlich vor mir stand. Wie schade, dass man in seinem Gesicht nie wirklich sieht, ob er sich freut oder nicht. Das ist wohl der Nachteil, wenn man ein Dauergrinsen im Gesicht trägt.

Doch anstatt die Freude mit mir zu teilen, wurde der Gute richtig sauer, um nicht zu sagen geradezu stinkig. „Was soll der Unfug, Harley? Für so was haben wir keine Zeit!", brüllte er mich an. „Aber – aber ...Pupsielein. Ich – ich dachte ... du freust dich genauso wie ich"., sagte ich enttäuscht und mit etwas weinerlicher Stimme, da mir die Tränen in die Augen traten. Jetzt war meine Euphorie auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt.

Mr. J stieß mich zur Seite und fragte: „Wo ist die Bombe, Harl?" „Bombe? Für was brauchst du denn eine Bombe, Mr. J?", fragte ich. Joker stöhnte bevor er antwortete: „Zum Ballspielen. Dumme Frage, Harl. Also, wo ist sie?" „Warum willst du denn jetzt unbedingt die Bombe, ich dachte ...". „Schatz, du sollst nicht denken"., sagte er plötzlich sanft zu mir und hob mein Kinn mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger in die Höhe, sodass ich in seine wunderschönen grünen Augen sehen konnte. Meine Knie wurden weich, denn ich dachte, jetzt würde er mich gleich küssen. Stattdessen packte er mich mit der linken Hand am Hals und schrie mir ins Gesicht: „Du sollst tun, was ich dir sage und nicht die dumme Gans spielen!!"

Ich begann zu röcheln und keuchte: „Sie – sie ist im Wagen, Mr. J". Er ließ mich los, rannte hinter das Auto und holte die Bombe samt Zeitzünder aus dem Kofferraum. „Fang auf, Harl!", rief er mir zu und warf mir die Bombe entgegen. „Bist du wahnsinnig?", schrie ich in leichter Panik. „Ja und wie Harl. Wahnsinnig verrückt nach dir"., gab er mir zur Antwort und strich mir sanft über den Kopf als er mir den Zeitzünder in die Hand legte. Egal wie mein Mr. J auch zu mir ist, ich kann einfach nicht lange böse auf ihn sein.

„So und nun meine Zuckerschnute, sei so lieb und bring die süße kleine Bombe in unser Liebesnest und vergiss nicht, den Zeitzünder anzustecken und auf fünf Minuten einzustellen"., erklärte er mir mit sanfter Stimme. „Und vergiss nicht, stell sie mitten ins Wohnzimmer, da kommt sie besonders zur Geltung". „Oh, Pupsie für dich tue ich doch alles!", rief ich erfreut und lief zu unserem Häuschen. „Braves Mädchen!", rief er mir noch nach und winkte, als ich mich kurz umdrehte. Dann verschwand ich im Haus und platzierte die Bombe so wie Mr. J es mir erklärt hatte.

Als ich wieder zurückkam hatte sich Mr. J umgezogen und geschminkt. Er trug nun eine Blue-Jeans, ein oranges T-Shirt, schwarze Socken und schwarze Schuhe. Sein Gesicht, seine Arme und seine Hände hatte er mit hautfarbener Theaterschminke bemalt und auf dem Kopf trug er unter einem Sonnenhut eine schwarze Kurzhaarperücke. Ich war hin und weg, denn jetzt sah mein Pupsie noch hübscher aus.

„Warum hast du dich denn umgezogen und so gestylt?", fragte ich ihn. „Kleines, ich habe beschlossen, wir suchen uns ein noch schöneres Heim. Ein Traumhaus, Harley! Wenn du möchtest auch mit Garten". „Mit Garten? Oh, Pupsie dann können wir uns Haustiere anschaffen. Ist das schön! Wann machen wir uns auf die Suche?" Joker gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, stieg in den Wagen und rief: „Steig ein mein Engel, los geht's!"

Freudestrahlend stieg ich ein, drückte den Zünder und während hinter uns das Häuschen in Flammen aufging fuhren wir unserem Glück entgegen.


End file.
